Rewind
by Feliciano-Vargas12
Summary: Insanity... What was that? Some make it seem like a terrible illness that is caused by madness within oneself, other simply state it as not being able to fully grasp the difference between reality and fiction... Well than, I must be the definition to this wonderful word... Because Death is standing over me now.. unable to kill me... Due to...The past? Whose past? (Feliciano's POV)
1. Curiosity killed the cat

**(( Ciao~! Okay, just in case it's not so obvious, there will be religious views in this piece. If you disagree with this religion, don't worry because so do I~ aaaand I just got myself a whole bunch of enemies, eh? *sigh* But don't worry, because it starts out slow, yes, but it will become an exciting piece by the end. Okay I have warped a few main ideas that will come later in the story, so don't hate me when we come to it. This story is a spin off of a story I wrote before Black Feather, except it is a lot different with a similar concept. Remember to **

**review**

**follow**

**favorite **

**and I'll see you at the end of chapter one~! ))**

I stood there staring at the white canvas in front of me. Before I had a chance to raise my brush to the paper my breath caught in my throat and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. Memories ran through my head, erasing all my thoughts of painting. I took a deep breath, attempting to rid the recollection. I failed.

My small eyes followed the tall dark figure as it made it's way through the crowd. It looked almost familiar to me, but I wouldn't know where seeing as I was just a small child. I looked over at Elizabeth, my guardian at the time, who was conversing with the man selling fruit. Nervously, I played with the hem of my dress for a moment before slowly walking away from the distracted brunett. Once I was far enough away I broke into a run, following the dark figure.

My small eyes followed the tall dark figure as it made it's way through the crowd. It looked almost familiar to me, but I wouldn't know where seeing as I was just a small child. I looked over at Elizabeth, my guardian at the time, who was conversing with the man selling fruit. Nervously, I played with the hem of my dress for a moment before slowly walking away from the distracted brunette. Once I was far enough away I broke into a run, following the dark figure.

The tall shadow that resembled a human male seemed to go unnoticed, which was peculiar seeing he loomed over everything like some sort of god. I tried to take a closer look; my mind was playing tricks on me! On his back I saw… Wings? No... He can't have wings right? I quickly shook the idea out of my head, even I that age I knew a man could not have wings

My curious eyes continued to follow the dark shape that walked through the crowd towards a large building that looked vaguely familiar to me.

"Unnnn..." Came a small grunt of protest. I looked over my shoulder to Elizabeth. She continued talking, completely oblivious that I had run off. Slowly, I walked through the various people that blocked my way to the front doors that were heavy to open.

Pushing myself in I realized that it was busy. People in uniforms ran around, barking to one another while others stood around with sad, shocked, or relived expressions. I hadn't realized that I was in a hospital, I was to distracted scanning the horizon trying to find the black icon.

_There !_

I saw it turn the corner and I made my way to it. My shoes made a echoed thud with every step I took. "Ve?" Came my small voice as I stopped. He disappeared. I walked down the hallway, peering through open doors. One seemed to attract my attention the most, though, and I walked to it with a tilt of my head.

There was a young male about my age laying on a bed. His skin was pale and even I from the door way could see the dark rings and sunken eyes he had. I guessed the women next to him was his mother, but she was a lot bigger. He was skinny, even through the patient gown it was not hard at all to see the bulge of his ribs. He seemed to be asleep, his breaths were shallow but even. To me, he gave off a ghostly ora. A women sat next to him, holding the other's frail hand in her own plump one.

"Don't interrupt." The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as the raspy voice coughed out the words I had yet to interpret. I whipped myself around, overly and stupidly curious to figure out who it was.

Well- curiosity _did_ kill the cat, did it not?

My eyes widened in surprise as I observed the tall, shadowed figure of the one I had been following. His face was mature and covered in what seemed to be scars. He looked like he was pulled right out of a comic book, with his scowling frown and distant, cloudy eyes. I did not know what to think as the he swept past me, making his way gracefully into the room.

As he passed, my heart sped and I felt his light, stiff, crummy feathers scratch against my arm. He did have wings...!

"W-what-" was all I managed. The women who had been to occupied to notice me looked up, shocked to see such a child alone.

"Hmm?" She asked me, her hand never letting go of the boy's.

"W-who?" My eyes watched the man as it looked down at the small child. My questioned confused the women even more, I, at the time at least, wanted to know who was looming over the male.

"Who?" The women asked. She couldn't see the tall figure.

The man kept his eyes on the boy. Slowly he bent down and wrapped his large wings around the boy's small, fragile body. Soon, I couldn't see the boy, my view was blocked by the large, boney wings that wrapped around him. I couldn't see the man's face, either.

"V-Ve? W-what ar-" I was cut off as a loud, screeching sound filled my ears.

**Beeeeeeep**

The monitor went off. Suddenly, doctors rushed in the room, pushing past the me.

The man took a stand. My eyes met the cloudy dead ones of the man's. For a moment I just stared. The man stared back at me before making his way towards the door.

"He's dead," I heard one of the doctors say. My eyes widened.

D-dead?

**(( Okay, so there it is for you, short, yes, but it'll get better~! Have any suggestions? Pm me! So favorite, review, and follow~! ))**


	2. Insanity

**(( O-Okay ^^" so once again I bring a chapter of spin off. But! There is still change~! I promise, because there are no pairings- oh god, I just lost all your guys' attention didn't I? Dang! Sigh... Well, before I do anything else to screw up the thing we got going here o.^ ))**

I took a deep breath, shaking my head, attempting once again to shake the damned memory. My eyes opened to see the still purely white canvas. But my mind wondered as I turned away. Before I could escape my painting cave I was greeted at the door by whom only I could see. The only thing that reminded me of my insanity... If that's what you want to call it.

In...San...Ity.. What was that anyway? Some say it meant that you were crazed, that you couldn't grasp what the difference between fiction and reality was. Well, here I stood, the figure of death standing before me. So, I guess that means that I must be the definition of insanity.

But, then, what was sanity? Have I even ever had it? As long as I can remember there was always a dark shadow in the corner of my room, as if watching over me- looming over me. And of course I couldn't tell anyone, of my oh, so great best friend that scared the living hell out of me, for fear they'd lock me up and throw away the key.

My heart stopped and I stumbled back. He looked exactly the same as when I was little, the same scars that matured his shadowed, sunken face. His dead, cloudy gray eyes seemed to read me like an open book. He didn't even take a step to get out of my way, he seemed to drift one place to the other. I took no time at all to run from the room, my foot steps echoing through the hallway. In the back of my mind, I knew it wouldn't work. It never had. No matter how much I ran, how many times I had cried out for him to go away, I'd always turn around and see his scowling frown. It was like... Running from yourself- no matter what- you'll look in the mirror and still see your face. I found myself skidding to a stop at the front door as the knob turned and my brother opened the door.

He looked almost curious of why I was in a rush, but he just rolled his eyes and pushed past me. At first I was grateful that Lovino let me live with him, even though he thought it was weird now that both of us were adults. But he just couldn't stand me whining at him, and he let me. I gave him a slight nod- as if it'd explain anything. But he didn't want to know, his scowl said that loud and clear, and I was glad.

Outstretching my arm I swung the door open, before it had time to close again, and I ran out the opening quickly.

My eyes darted around for a possible exit. Dio mio! _( My god! ) _What was I expecting...? A magic portal awaiting me? Someone to just be standing out here with all the answers and the skill to rid the demon? Ugh!

I sighed and let my eyes closed slightly as disappointment flooded in my chest. A light breeze passed me, causing my eyes to jerk open and heart to speed. All I could see were my surroundings.

The trees swayed along with the breeze as they seemed to house the sun in their tops. Shadows crept along the ground besides the orange rays that cut the dark out with no trouble what so ever. A meaningless car throttled past, the gravel crunching under it's tires as the sun's light made the blue italic paint sparkle.

Next thing I knew I was spinning around to look behind me. I could feel the sun on my neck as it seemed to watch me. My eyes widened and I stepped back. The dark shadow made it's way closer to me, and further from the shadow it was hidden in. As he stepped into the light, I became almost confused. It wasn't like I've never seen him in daylight before, I had, but this time was... Different. I looked at him, but it was like I was peering into a mirror. Just... It wasn't my reflection I saw. No, not mine... But then whose?

It was a male. He was nothing but serious. Even though I could only look upon it, he looked almost... familiar..? I didn't question it at the time, my mind was too distracted with the fact that it was there. I couldn't hear him, seeing as it seemed him and I were separated by the dark veil that almost glowed purple in the sun's monochrome rays. The thing about this male that caught my interest was his eyes. They seemed to stare into your soul and piece your confidence. Besides that, they shone silver. Not the dirtied color of a coin, but like a pure, beautiful, danger that sent out warning.

What was all this about!? I must be going- if not already- crazy. Who was he, and why could I see him? Heck! The question was why could I see death who was the reason this boy appeared. But... I looked to the complex face of the angel, and he didn't even seem to realize anything was off!

What.

Was.

Happening?

Quickly I turned, my heart sped, as if in a race with my body, as my feet picked up off the ground and ran to the white van that sat lazily in the driveway. I had to get out of here.

If I couldn't run away... Why couldn't I drive?

**(( Aaaand~ All done~! Okay sorry it took so long to upload but I got grounded... Again... *sigh* well**

**Review**

**- Even if its simply telling me I suck -**

**Follow**

**-because there's much more to come -**

**Favorite**

**-If you enjoyed it -**

**Ciao~! ))**


End file.
